


Adventures

by pottersbutt



Series: Prompt's [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, idk - Freeform, their adventures together when they first start dating, theit 5th year?, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottersbutt/pseuds/pottersbutt





	Adventures

PROMPT: “please do linny!!!! they first get together and sneak around the castle and have cute little adventures and Luna loves her sporty gf gah they kill me.”

“Luna! Luna!” Ginny hissed as her girlfriend walked past staring dreamily at something on the ceiling. “Oh for – Luna!”

Luna stopped and looked around before catching a glimpse of Ginny’s hair. “Ginny!”

Ginny looked around and darted forward, latching onto Luna’s hand, pulling her towards her. “Do you wanna go and explore again?”

Luna nodded earnestly, “I’ve only ever gone around the castle for lessons, it really is quite extraordinary. My father told me there are many nargles around here, but I’ve personally never seen any…”

Ginny nodded. “Meet me by the Astronomy tower at five o’clock.”

**:D**

Ginny dragged Luna through the secret massage she and Dean used to sneak into when they were going out.

“I used to come here with Dean and we used to – “ Ginny broke off hastily, glancing at Luna.

“You used to come here to kiss, I know, Harry told me that he walked in on you and him kissing in this corridor…”

“Yeah…” Ginny scratched her neck uncertainly.

“No worries! That was the past, this is the present, _we’re_ together now, not you and Dean.”

**:D**

Luna stopped, staring at the statue of the angel.

“Isn’t it beautiful? The angel?” Luna turned to Ginny, who let out a soft _yeah_. “The detail. You can see the sorrow and sadness in it’s eyes. It looks almost human…”

“Luna, let me show you something else, we can come back here later, yeah?”

Ginny and Luna weaved through the corridors, watching out for teachers, even though they had nearly two hours left until curfew. Ginny brought her to the seventh floor, to the room of requirement.

“Think, Luna. What do you want the most?” Ginny cast a sidelong glance to Luna, who had her eyes squeezed shut.

Ginny could vaguely hear her mumbling something about, _mummy, I want to see mummy._

The door appeared and Ginny pulled it open.


End file.
